Various games have been formulated of types resembling tennis, ping-pong, and the like, wherein the playing area is provided with a net, and a ball is driven back and forth by the players over the net into designated areas on opposite sides of the net. In such games the players employ rackets wherein, in the case of tennis, the game ball contact surfaces consist of mesh strings, and, in the case of ping-pong, the game ball contact surfaces consist of relatively rigid solid paddle blades. These game ball contact surfaces are employed mainly because of the particular physical characteristics of the game balls used in the respective games. In the case of the mesh-strung rackets, the net mass of the frame and strings is not very great as compared with that of the handle, so that the racket is quite maneuverable. In the case of a ping-pong paddle, the playing area is relatively small, the game ball is very light and resilient, and the paddle is very light and rigid, so that it is easy to control.
In a game as contemplated by the present invention, the playing area is of the order of 27 feet in length and 18 feet in width and does not employ a net. Instead, there is a central rectangular dead zone of the order of 6 feet long and 4 feet wide over which the ball must be driven into designated playing areas. In this game, a smooth hollow rubber ball is employed which is about 2 1/16 inches in outside diameter and has a wall thickness of about 1/8 inch. The ball is relatively lively as compared with a conventional tennis ball, requiring the use of rackets which are highly responsive to ball impact and which can be accurately controlled without imposing excessive wrist tension on the players. This game requires highly accurate driving of the ball for distances of 20 feet or more.